(I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life
(I've Had) The Time of my Life is a song by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes from their movie Dirty Dancing. The song is on Just Dance 4. Background *The background is on a stage, emulating the movie. The dancers are dancing under purple-ish spotlights. When "Because I've had the time of my life" is sung the spotlights turn red. *At the end there is a cutscene where the female coach jumps into the male coaches arms, also emulating the movie. Gold Moves *1st, 3rd, and 4th: Put your hands around the other coach's head and make your arms fly back. *2nd (P1): Point your right arm at the other coach. *2nd (P2): After kissing the other coach's hand jump in the air and have your arms fly out in a semicircle. *5th: P1: Spin around multiple times. P2: Move your arms keeping the other coach's dress up. (This is done on your knees) (I've Had) The Time of my Life Gold Move 1.JPG|1st, 3rd, & 4th Gold Move (I've Had) The Time of my Life Gold Move 2 P1.JPG|Gold Move 2 (P1) (I've Had) The Time of my Life Gold Move 2 P2.JPG|2nd Gold Move (P2) (I've Had) The Time of my Life Gold Move 5.JPG|Gold Move 5 Mash-up This song has a mash-up that is exclusive to the PS3 and Wii U. These are the dancers (no repeats): *Barbra Streisand (Extreme) (JD3) *Love You Like a Love Song (JD4) *Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) (JD2) *Forget You (JD3) *California Gurls (JD3) *Make The Party (Don't Stop) (JD4 DLC for NTSC Wii/JD4 for all others) *Dance All Nite (JD3) *Firework (JD2 Free DLC) *Mas Que Nada (JD4) *The Power (JD2) *Let's Go To The Mall (JD3) *I Like to Move It (Radio Mix) (JD1) *Pump Up The Volume (JD2 DLC) *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *She's Got Me Dancin' (JD3) Trivia *In mashup, Mas Que Nada pictogram is blue instead of brown, and Make The Party (Don't Stop) pictogram is much darker. *In menu, when player chooses mashup, when the song is starting, there is character from Ring My Bell, hovewer, she doesn't appear in this mashup. * This is the second song to have a cutscene, the first was Why Oh Why, followed by The Lazy Song. * This is one of the longest songs in the JD series, along with Satisfaction, I Don't Feel Like Dancin', Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight), Lovers Again, Bad Romance, Love Machine, Kiss Datte Hidarikiki and Heavy Rotation. Gallery thetimeofmylifejd4.jpg thetimeofmylife.jpg|(I've Had) The Time Of My Life I've Had The Time of my life coaches.png Videos Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs from 1999 or under Category:Songs from movies/television Category:80's Category:Songs With Romantic Duets Category:Hard songs in Just Dance 4 Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs with no censored words Category:1900 to 2000 Category:20th Century songs Category:Cutscenes Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Casual Category:On A Platform Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:Classics Category:Songs That Hold Records